


Taking it Slow

by ThatCunningSlytherin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCunningSlytherin/pseuds/ThatCunningSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking it Slow

Any hope she had had about putting him more at ease by doing this in his bedroom was lost after entering said bedroom.  Mycroft stood in the same place he had been in when he had shut the door a minute before, shifting from foot to foot looking from the windows to the bathroom door, finding ways to escape.

Anthea smiled gently at his obvious discomfort, mentally reminding herself to take this slower than usual.  Despite the excitement pooling in the depth of her belly she walked slowly towards him, took one of his hands in hers, and brought it to her face. 

A familiar gesture that he had initiated many times before.

As she had hoped, this gesture brought him into the present, he smiled quickly, before proceeding to gently pull her face towards his.

Another familiar gesture, that was met by the familiar sensation of his soft lips meeting hers. 

This was something familiar and yet new; there was a new passion to this kiss that caused the heat in her belly to rise and spread throughout her body.  She licked her tongue along his lips and, after a moment, he opened his lips and tangled his tongue with hers.

The texture and taste of his tongue with hers caused a small satisfied moan to escape from her lips into their locked embrace.  Her eager response seemed to give Mycroft confidence and he moved his hand from her cheek to bury itself into her hair as he increased the pressure of his lips on hers. 

Encouraged by his increased eagerness, and impatient to progress further, Anthea placed her hands on the front of his shirt running them up and down the covered skin.  She wanted nothing more than to rip the shirt off him and finally feel the skin underneath but she knew that this would only cause him to pull away.  If she really wanted this to happen, and oh god did she want this, want him, then Anthea knew she would have to take it slow and follow his pace.

Although, a little prodding couldn’t hurt, could it?

She took his hand not buried in her hair, and moved it just above the curve of her ass.  She would allow him to make the move when he wanted to, but there wasn’t any harm in silently telling him what she wanted.

His hand massaged her lower back for a few moments before slipping over her ass and squeezing.  She moaned against his mouth again, before taking a step backwards, breaking the kiss.  She saw the fear and confusion in his face, afraid he had done something wrong. 

Oh her poor genius. 

She smiled seductively at him before beginning to undo the buttons on her blouse.  Slowly, methodically she undid each button, all the while watching his face as his wide eyes followed her fingers from one button to the next, lower and lower, until she slipped the shirt off completely.

He looked her up and down several times, memorizing every aspect of her.  Anthea had always been a rather attractive woman and so was used to have men leering at her body, but this was different. 

Mycroft was not staring at her chest out of lust, alright maybe his eyes were a bit darker than normal, but there was something else there too. 

Not love, no, at least not yet, this was too new and he was too…well him, for it to be love.

Anthea had seen him gaze like this before, it was the same gaze he had when the two of them visited the British Museum; he looked at her now as he had those paintings, with wonder, drinking in every detail of her and storing it in his memory.

It made her blush shyly.

“You are exquisite,” He said, now looking into her eyes.

The intensity of his stare was too much; she cast her eyes downward her face blushing again.

He closed the distance between them, hesitated for a moment, before raising a hand to a lace covered breast, tenderly brushing the soft flesh exposed above the lace.  His fingers were but a whisper on her flesh, but by the way it stroked the fire inside her you would have thought he had already penetrated her.

Damn this man and the power he had over her.

Her breathing became faster and heavier as his fingers lightly and curiously explored the top of her chest, whether her new breathing pattern was from pleasure or subconsciously emphasizing her breasts to him, she did not know. 

What she did know is that he was not touching near enough of her.

Understanding more of how her body operated than she did, Mycroft was no doubt able to deduce what she wanted, what she needed, and cupped one of her breasts fully in his hand and began massaging the flesh.  She gave an uncontainable moan as his fingers lightly pinched her nipple, encouraged by her response no doubt, he did it again.

Now that he was finally beginning to take the initiative Anthea felt it was safe enough to finally begin exploring _his_ flesh.  As he moved his hand and began pleasuring her other breast, and his lips moved to encounter and dance with hers, Anthea again placed her hands on his covered chest.  Up, down, and around, her hands glided over his chest, before moving to the base of his neck and slipping the first button though its hole.

He flinched slightly.

He broke the kiss and stilled his hand on her breast looking into her eyes.  She knew he could be…uncomfortable with his body, so she anticipated his hesitance to become undressed in front of her.  However, Anthea had hoped that by planning this in advance, he could prepare himself mentally for this stage in the act of sex.

Some people might say it is silly, setting a time in advance for your first sexual encounter with your partner.  Surely the event should be spontaneous, a passion filled lust brimming encounter.  Then again most people had never been in a relationship with Mycroft Holmes. 

She wasn’t to be his first and by no means was he to be hers, but it had been far longer since his last sexual encounter than hers; he had only grown more closed off and more…well…Mycroftish as the years had gone by.

Still she had hoped, that his past experiences and their prior planning would have prepared him, but apparently not.

As he gazed into her eyes, she saw the lines of fear that were etched from his eyes into his brain.  It broke her heart to see the confident man so insecure, so fearful of her judgment, when all she wanted to do is be with him, in every way possible.  After all this time, after all they had been through together, did he really think she would reject him because his body was not up to societies limited standards of beauty? 

What an idiot this genius could be.

She tried to express all the affection she felt for him, how much she treasured and adored him through her eyes.

“Trust me,” Anthea whispered to him as she stood on her toes, closed her eyes, and gently kissed his lips.

It was just a soft caress, a silent whisper of her lips against his, trying to convey the same feelings as her eyes had been.

He sighed softly as their lips parted, his eyes opening as hers did.  He looked gently into her face before nodding his head.

Her smile was warm and soft, as she kissed him again before continuing to unbutton his shirt.  He did not resume his ministrations, instead he watched her hands as she slowly and carefully moved from one button to the next.  In a few moments his shirt was fully unbuttoned and then she easily slipped it off his shoulders.

His eyes looked away from her as Anthea’s hands began exploring his chest, carefully memorizing every detail. 

He was beautiful.

Perhaps not to the average eye, but to her, he was the most exquisite creature to ever walk the Earth.  His chest was wide and covered in short light hairs that tickled her hands, he was firm in his chest but grew softer as she descended to his stomach. 

“Thank you.” She said softly, causing his eyes to dart back to hers.  All the reasons she was grateful went unsaid, but he knew, he always knew.

He buried a hand in her hair and bent down to capture her lips once more.  Their lips danced passionately together as the fire inside Anthea, which had begun to simmer, roared back to life.  In a surprising bout of boldness Mycroft reached his unoccupied hand around her back and unclasped her bra.  She broke the kiss in order to slide off the flimsy black lace off her shoulders and throw it to the side of the room.

Mycroft then resumed the kiss, for a moment, before moving his hands to her hips and trailing his lips down her chin and throat, pausing to suck on her carotid artery beating rapidly in her neck, before continuing a trail down her chest over her breast to lock his talented lips around an erect nipple.

The hearty moans that were passing through her slightly swollen lips would have made a porn star blush.  But she couldn’t help it.

Those same lips that could speak forty-three languages, insult diplomats, and unite nations was now wrapped around her nipple, suckling, licking, biting and repeating.  In all honesty it should not have surprised her, how much pleasure she was receiving, Mycroft always prided himself on being the best in everything he did, why should this be any different?

After servicing the first nipple he switched to its twin, giving it the same treatment which left Anthea’s knees weak. One of his hands wandered around to the back of her skirt to unclasp the latch and slide the zipper down her ass allowing the clothing to fall around her feet.

Mycroft released the second nipple and stood up to his full height looking down at Anthea taking all of her in.

She must have looked a sight. 

From her dilated pupils, mused hair, and the blush that ran from her chest up to her cheeks, wearing nothing but black lace underwear, that matched the bra lying somewhere on the floor, and a pair of fishnet stockings.

“Exquisite.” He said again tracing the back of one hand over a cheek tenderly.

She smiled for a moment before grabbing the hand at his side and pulling him gently towards his bed.  He followed, his chest rising and falling in a faster rhythm than before.

Upon reaching the side edge of the bed Anthea released Mycroft’s hand in order to climb on his king sized mattress.  She sat on her knee’s in front of him, so that she was slightly taller than him, she slipped her fingering into his thinning hair, leaned in close and kissed him again.

His hands traveled up to her hips, where they rested as their tongues began to dance in her mouth.  They were now pressed together bare chest to bare chest, the small hairs lining his chest stimulating her overly sensitive nipples in a way that left her moaning into his mouth.  She felt his lips smile against hers in response.

The smug bastard.

She decided it was only fair to respond in kind.

Since they were pressed together, for the first time Anthea could feel the bulge in his trousers pressed up against her own heat.  Tilting her hips forward she ground her hips against his arousal, the friction caused him to break away from the kiss and gasp, his eyes bulging, the mask of neutrality he wore, gone.

It was her turn to smile smugly at him, he responded to her with narrowed eyes, which might have been menacing, if not for the dilated pupils and the fact that his hips were still slightly grinding into hers.

 Mycroft then moved his hands on her hips downwards and unclasped her stockings, reaching to the top of her underwear before fiddling with the lining.

She sensed his hesitation.

“You can take it off if you want,” she whispered.

His eyes, which had been on the lacy garment, now darted back to hers.  His clear blue eyes stared into hers, searching for confirmation.

 Finding the assurance he needed, he hooked his fingers into the sides of her underwear and slid them down to her knees.  Dragging his hands up they slid over the curve of her ass, up her back, around to the front of her chest to glide over her breasts, then one hand slid behind her neck, while the other moved back to her hip. 

He then pulled her in for another kiss. 

As their lips danced together Anthea began leaning back, pulling Mycroft down with her.  While freeing her legs from beneath her body, Anthea managed to, rather clumsily, kick her underwear off.  She continued her downward assent onto the matress, making it necessary for Mycroft to join her on the bed in order to retain the kiss.

He was on all fours on the bed surrounding her like a human shield. 

A fitting description of their relationship actually.

They continued to slide their way into the center of the bed, lips and tongues dueling amidst their heaving panting, and Anthea’s moaning.  Once they were both comfortably on the bed Anthea reached up and tugged his trousers and underwear off his hips and down his legs.  Mycroft broke this kiss, and for a heart stopping moment Anthea was afraid he was going to pull away.

She relaxed when he finished pulling off his remaining cloths, before locking his lips on the side of where her neck and collarbone met and kissing and sucking a path back to her mouth.

He moved a hand off the mattress and rested it on her thigh raising it up so her leg could wrap around his waist.  As he leaned in close, Anthea could feel his arousal against her entrance, and the nagging fear in the back of her mind took over.

“Wait,” She gasped.

Confusion and fear filled Mycroft’s eyes at her hesitation.

“Are you sure you want this?” she asked biting her lower lip.

In this moment she could no longer escape the fear that she had pressured him into this, that he would become resentful of their coupling as he had not truly wanted it.

She could see his mind whirling behind his eyes, deciding something.

After eternity in a moment, he reached forward with a hand and stroked Anthea’s face tenderly.

“I want you,” He stated.

Anthea felt herself relax and her heart swell at his words.

His hand left her face to rest on her hip as he raised her leg even higher in the air and thrust in.

All cohesive though left her as he entered her.

Pure pleasure ripped up through her body as he stretched her, she heard a moan that might have been hers, she honestly didn’t care right now.  All she knew was all that time waiting was worth it, this moment right here was worth all the ups and downs of their relationship, the moment when they were completely connected.

As the initial pleasure wore away and she started to come back into herself she noticed the concern in his eyes, he was worried he hurt her.

What a sweet fool he could be.

She responded to his concern with a smile and raising her hips to sink him further into her, his eyes bulged as he groaned in pleasure.  He then leaned forward and captured her lips as he pulled out slightly before thrusting back into her.  She broke this kiss, and was aware of her moan this time, loud and uninhibited, she became very grateful they were at his isolated house rather than her apartment with the rather thin walls.

Mycroft left a trail of kisses from her mouth to her throat as he continued thrusting into her.  His lips felt like fire, adding to the pleasure burning inside her.  She wrapped her other leg around his hips allowing him deeper access as they moved together.

His movements seemed erratic but she knew they had some sort of order to him, like in everything else, he knew what he was doing. She always anticipated he would be a good lover, and she was happy to say she was right.  His slow thrusts went deeper into her, stretching her and his rapid thrusts caused more friction on her innermost walls. 

Both left her yearning and aching for more.

His lips worked their way down to her nipples and he sucked, and lightly bit, each one, alternating between the two.  She would have gladly let the world burn if she could keep this feeling going forever, however the increasing pressure she felt in her lower belly reminded her that this could not and would not last much longer.

Him biting her earlobe lightly before moaning her name into her ear was the last thing she remembered as she felt her inner muscles tighten around him and her voice release what might have been a moan, but could have very well have been a scream.  She watched as his blue eyes rolled upwards as he groaned and found his own release.

He collapsed on top of her as both began panting heavily.  His head rested on shoulder and she lightly ran her fingers through his sweat infused hair.  She knew soon they would get up and the peace of the moment would be lost but for now she would enjoy this feeling of happiness that might have been love.


End file.
